


What Happened Afterwards: The Disbarment Chronicles

by MortonMurphy



Series: Turnabout Trigger Happy Havoc [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gyakuten Saiban 4 | Apollo Justice Spoilers, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney Spoilers, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Gyakuten Saiban 4 | Apollo Justice, Tagging characters as they appear - Freeform, Various Oneshots, hopefully i didn't completely ruin this series, hopefully this pans out, mia is an AI in this, the sequel a few people asked for i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortonMurphy/pseuds/MortonMurphy
Summary: Phoenix Wright won the case, Junko Enoshima is in jail, and now is the time to celebrate, right? Unfortunately, a cruel twist of fate strips Phoenix of his happy ending, and everyone is experiencing the fallout. As time stretches on, Phoenix Wright's disbarment has lasting affects on his friends and family that test their newfound relationships and friendships in ways they never thought possible.
Relationships: Naruhodou Minuki | Trucy Wright & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Series: Turnabout Trigger Happy Havoc [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964647
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. The Visit Pt.1: The Ex-Soldier and the Ex-Lawyer (Mukuro)

**Author's Note:**

> So... here it is! Sorry I took a bit of a hiatus, I wanted to get a rough structure down for what I was planning. So, here's your first taste! Hopefully this addition to the series doesn't ruin everything I introduced earlier, but I figured I should take the risk. The responses I got on my last fic encouraged me to take a dip into the AJ canon, and here I go! For this series, it's going to be narrated by the people around Phoenix, with him only jumping in at the end of every chapter to offer his own little blurb, but I figured since Phoenix gets the lion's share of narration in Turnabout THH, it's about time I let some other people have the spotlight, and I thought it would be interesting to see Phoenix from their eyes. Anyway, the cast is being expanded, and both worlds are coming together with new characters and new details, so I'd pay attention to the dynamics introduced if I were you! (Wait, was that a hint for something...?)

Two Days After Disbarment

Detention Center, Visitor’s Room

“So, you’re handling yourself fine, that’s good.” Ryoma faced Mukuro, casually placing a candy cigarette in his mouth. “I’m just telling you, picking fights is the worst way to get a rep in there. Once you get in one fight, people will chomp at the bit to get at you, to tear you down just to prove themselves. It’s a dog eat dog world here, Ikusaba.” 

“Ikusaba is going to be hurt?!” Gokuhara exclaimed from next to Ryoma, facing the much smaller boy with an alarmed look on his face. 

“Not if she takes this advice,” Ryoma sighed. “I just know you’re going to be worried anyway...Gonta, I told you you didn’t have to come here with me.” 

“Gonta wanted to help Ikusaba feel better, like gentleman! Gonta felt bad and brought bugs for Ikusaba!” Gokuhara exclaimed emphatically. “Besides, Ryoma and Gonta are friends now, and he doesn’t want Ryoma to always spend time by himself! Gonta knows that… Ryoma doesn’t like places like this much.” Gokuhara gently placed his hand on Ryoma’s shoulder. “Ryoma cares about new friend Ikusaba, but Ryoma should also feel like he has...um, what’s the word… support! Gonta is here to support Ryoma and Ikusaba!” 

Mukuro could see Ryoma trying to play it cool. He was failing, and instead choosing to draw his hat further down his flushed face. Mukuro barely held back a smile. It was odd, getting lectured about prison life from a boy wearing a cat beanie, though he’d helped out a lot. Truthfully, she was surprised how frequently he came to see her after the school year ended about a month ago. As far as she knew, class 79 was only privy to the overall details of the case, but that hadn’t stopped Ryoma from being the first to come visit outside of her class. He talked about how he understood that prison could be a nightmare, how someone could be driven to the point of committing horrible crimes, and he was really someone who understood a lot about her overall. The feared mercenary, and the infamous killer tennis, driven to murder because of love and despair. Honestly, if they’d been in the same class, Mukuro liked to think they’d have been friends before she got thrown in prison. However, she was able to shoot down her own idealism pretty quickly. Ryoma had always been a recluse and… she’d had Junko holding her close. There was a reason they hadn’t talked much in school, why she hadn’t talked to anyone outside a select few from her class. In terms of friendship, she’d been lucky Makoto saw something in her worth befriending at all, or else she probably wouldn’t have made friends with anyone besides Junko. Normally, Ryoma’s similarity to her was further drawn out in that he tended to come alone. 

Today, however, he’d brought along Gonta Gokuhara, who’d apparently insisted on accompanying Ryoma here. He talked about bugs for a bit, and claimed he had a surprise for her, which she was curious about. She wasn’t particularly enthused by bugs, and the only thing she’d really remembered about Gokuhara from school was the time a bunch of his specimens got loose his first year and caused a bunch of chaos. Saionji and Oma stepped on a few of them on purpose and blamed Tsumiki, and had spent the rest of the day laughing as Gonta alternated between being enraged at Tsumiki (who’d cowered in fear) and then crying apologetically immediately afterwards upon seeing Tsumiki so afraid. It had been quite a scene. However, Mukuro could see that despite his freakout being her first impression, there wasn’t a mean bone in Gokuhara’s body. The innate kindness in his eyes, the way they’d light up when talking about bugs or even making new friends, it reminded her of Iris in a way. The first time they’d met, Mukuro had been struck by the kindness and innocence in her eyes as well, and seeing him interact with the normally morose Ryoma, it made that comparison even more solid in her mind. 

“As I was saying,” Ryoma mentioned, still fiddling with his hat. “I’m amazed that you got through that fight with no scratch on you, but-” 

“-I’m the ultimate soldier, Ryoma.” Mukuro crossed her arms. “I can handle myself just fine, this isn’t the worst thing I’ve faced. Besides, I told you. They were harassing Iris. I had to step in and sort them out, she’s like my sister!” 

“I hope she isn’t like your sister,” Ryoma quipped. 

“You know what I mean,” Mukuro rolled her eyes. “Iris is the type to let anything slide, she’s just so nice. She needs someone to look out for her and protect her, y’know?” 

“I guess I can see that,” Ryoma acquiesced, giving Gokuhara a small glance that didn’t go unnoticed by Mukuro. “Based on what you’ve told me about this Iris, she sounds like a godsend. When I was in a place like this, I had no one. I guess when I began to first make friends again, Kaede and Kaito dragging me out to meet people, Shuichi taking time to talk to me, Gonta always trying to cheer me up… I realized I’d fight for them the way I fought for my girl and family. Is that what Iris is to you? Someone worth facing a bit of pain for?” 

Mukuro nodded. “All that and then some.” 

Ryoma’s lips barely formed a smile. “Watch her back, then. Guess I’ve still got a ways to go with understanding what that’s like.” 

Mukuro shook her head. “I think you’re closer to that truth than you realize.” Mukuro gestured towards Gokuhara with a knowing smile playing at her lips, and Ryoma gave her a scowl that didn’t fit his childish face. Gokuhara raised an eyebrow in confusion, but the silent exchange flew completely over his head. “Gokuhara,” Mukuro said. “You were going to show me, uh, a bug?” 

“Yes!” Gokuhara beamed and reached down to get something. He came up with a covered box. “Gonta’s butterfly cocoons were stolen, and Gonta only had one left, but now he has pretty butterfly to show to friends!” 

Mukuro could feel her face going pale as Gokuhara took the cover off the container to reveal a black and white butterfly with red-speckled wings. Of course, he couldn’t have known. Class 79 only knew the barebones details. How could he have guessed that was the butterfly Junko had used? Mukuro let out an involuntary shudder, looking away from the crate, her mind assaulted with the image of those same butterflies convulsing and twitching at her sister’s feet, as she gleefully killed them. Life left their fragile bodies, and Mukuro could see Junko looking at her with those same eyes, as if she were the next delicate butterfly to be smashed. 

Gokuhara’s face fell quickly, realizing her discomfort. “Does Mukuro not like bugs?” Gokuhara’s eyes teemed with empathy and sadness, and Mukuro instantly felt awful. “Gonta is really sorry he made Mukuro upset… maybe Gonta shouldn’t have come…” 

“What’s wrong?” Ryoma raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think that-” 

“-Mukuro Ikusaba!” the guard’s voice rang out. “You have another visitor!” 

Before Mukuro could question who else could possibly be showing up, a man in a disheveled blue suit walked in. The door swung open behind him to reveal a girl in a magician’s getup sitting in the lobby. His tie was askew, his hair was messy, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw stress and grief. 

“Hey, Mukuro…” the man sighed. “How are you?” 

Mukuro’s eyes widened at the man’s voice. “Mr. Wright?” Mukuro could see Gokuhara and Ryoma’s expressions drop in shock as well, doubtlessly wondering how this man fit the description of Phoenix Wright that they’d heard so much about. Mukuro’s eyes narrowed. “You look awful. You haven’t visited me before… is something wrong?” 

Mukuro knew something was up. She’d suspected a large part of the reason he hadn’t come to visit yet was because he was still angry with her over her role in Junko’s crimes, even allowing Pearl to get hurt. She could hardly blame him, despite Pearl herself forgiving Mukuro. Truthfully, Mukuro still didn’t think she deserved the small girl’s grace. 

“Where did you get those?” Mr. Wright said, completely ignoring her question and pointing to the butterfly in Gokuhara’s hands. 

“What’s it to you?” Ryoma cut in, before Gokuhara could answer. 

“Those butterflies…” Mr. Wright sighed. “Nevermind. I-I just thought they were pretty,” he lied. Mukuro could tell immediately that neither Ryoma or even Gokuhara were convinced. “Anyway, I was just wondering if I could talk to Mukuro. Just a few minutes, then you two can come back, or whatever… just a few minutes. Please?” Mr. Wright looked desperate, and both Ryoma and Gokuhara gave him looks of varying sympathy. 

“We’ll go,” Ryoma said, abruptly standing up. “Just know… you aren’t fooling anyone,” he shook his head, giving Mr. Wright a blunt look. “I’ve seen my fair share of attorneys. They all have badges.” He pointed to Mr. Wright’s lapels, and Mukuro’s eyes widened, seeing nothing there. “Here,” Ryoma offered Mr. Wright a candy cigarette. “You seem like you really need this. I know that look in your eyes.” 

Mr. Wright wordlessly took the cigarette from Ryoma, and gave him a brief nod as the two left the room. Gokuhara seemed as if he wanted to say something else, but Ryoma shook his head and led him away. Mukuro looked at Mr. Wright more closely. Ryoma was right, his badge was missing from his wrinkled lapel. The last time she’d seen Mr. Wright, he’d been surrounded by her grateful classmates, all of them looking at him with various degrees of admiration. She’d never told him outright, but she’d been moved by him too. He’d looked more worn than he had that day, as he held Pearl and Maya close and beamed at Makoto, but his eyes had held such a shine and hope that she’d found herself transfixed. The light seemed to bounce off of his badge and reflect in his eyes, and she’d seen how it affected others. Makoto had a similar light, and he’d been drawn to his kindred spirit like a moth to a flame. Sayaka had trusted him right away, with that psychic intuition of hers, he’d gotten through to Leon better than anyone else, he’d even swayed Byakuya to his side… but his spark seemed dulled now. There was an unmistakable haze of sorrow surrounding him. He looked like Junko had described her ideal vision of him. Broken. Defeated.

“Where’s your badge?” Mukuro questioned sharply, not even thinking. When Mr. Wright’s face grew pale at that remark, she instantly felt bad. He looked akin to a fallen foe she’d beaten in battle. 

Mr. Wright toyed with the cigarette Ryoma gave him, taking a deep breath. “That boy shouldn’t be smoking at his age,” he said. “Doesn’t he know these can kill him? How old is that boy anyway? He looks like ten, but he sounds forty!”

“His name is Ryoma Hoshi, and he’s in the class below mine, class 79.” Mukuro frowned and pointed at the cigarette. “You do realize that’s a candy cigarette, right?”

“Hoshi…” Mr. Wright’s face lit up. “I remember hearing about a case from Mia… it detailed a boy sentenced for killing an entire mafia faction…” Mr. Wright’s eyes grew wide and he paled. “You mean that boy out in the lobby with Trucy is killer tennis?!”

Mukuro nodded, biting back a small smile as Mr. Wright went through several states of shock trying to comprehend who he’d just met. “He’s a pretty cool guy,” Mukuro offered. “He isn’t a killer anymore, either. I’m sure whoever Trucy is is going to be fine. Ryoma is kind of a softie, if I’ve learned anything about the guy. Besides, he left his tennis racket at home today.” 

Mr. Wright sighed, shaking his head. He slumped back down into his seat as the shock subsided, the dull sadness returning to his eyes. “Those butterflies…” Mr. Wright shook his head, crossing his arms. “As if Junko couldn’t just go away forever already.” 

“My sister isn’t the type to just disappear,” Mukuro said, crossing her arms. She could feel herself tensing up as she thought about Junko. “You should hear the rumors that fly around about her…is that what you came here to talk to me about? My sister? Did she steal your badge or something?” 

“So, who was the boy with the butterfly?” Mr. Wright blurted out, and Mukuro began to feel a bubble of frustration. 

Whatever purpose Mr. Wright had for coming here, he seemed hesitant to spit it out, and it was beginning to grate on her. He’d never visited before, it had to be for a reason. The thing that intrigued and concerned her the most was that he seemed to grow more hesitant at the mention of his badge. Or lack thereof. Mukuro was a soldier. She was used to interrogations, but there was something about the genuine despair and defeat in Mr. Wright’s eyes that made her hesitate to grill him. She needed to do what he did so well, press, then confront. 

“That boy was Gonta Gokuhara, the ultimate entomologist from class 79, and those butterflies were his,” Mukuro stated, giving Mr. Wright his answer rather quickly, so he couldn’t ask again. “I don’t know why you’re here, Mr. Wright,” she said, “But… I know you didn’t come for me.” 

Mr. Wright shook his head. “Why would you say that? I was worried about you… and I happened to be close by, so I came by. I feel bad about not coming sooner.” Before Mukuro could speak, Mr. Wright cleared his throat. “I forgave you a while ago… about Pearl. If she can move on… so can I.” 

Mukuro hesitated for a brief moment, moved by Mr. Wright’s admission of forgiveness, but she couldn’t dwell on it. There was something important he was hiding, and she couldn’t stop to accept an apology she didn’t even think she deserved. Mukuro shook her head. “If Makoto were here,” she felt a faint blush illuminating her cheeks, and she saw Mr. Wright tense at the mention of Makoto. Mukuro felt a sudden pang of unease. “If Makoto were here,” she repeated, “he’d say, no that’s wrong! You normally visit Iris, but for some reason, you chose me instead.” Mukuro crossed her arms. “If I had to guess… you’re upset, and you don’t want her to worry, but you came to me for some reason…”

“Stop!” Mr. Wright exclaimed. He seemed to be caught between a grimace and a smile. “You, uh, don’t have to play detective… I’ll just tell you. I’m going to have to accept it now anyway. They just made it official today anyway. I, uh… got disbarred.” Mr. Wright’s voice cracked, and something in his gaze seemed broken. 

Mukuro felt her insides twist looking at him. “Disbarred?” She asked hesitantly. “What does that-” 

“-It means I lost my attorney’s badge, and I’m not a lawyer anymore,” Mr. Wright sighed. He ran his hand through his already messy hair, as if he was trying to calm himself down. It was futile, he still looked miserable. “I-I didn’t know what to do with myself once I handed in my badge, and I didn’t want to cry in front of Trucy…” Mr. Wright gripped onto his suit, and Mukuro could see his eyes getting misty. “I… didn’t know what to do, then I thought about Junko and you.” 

Mukuro froze. She remembered Junko’s words to Mr. Wright when she was being led away. She could still see the depraved smile on her sister’s face, the darkness in her eyes as she looked at Mr. Wright, as if he were the fragile butterfly in front of her, ready to be smashed at any moment. She remembered Junko’s parting words.  _ Despair will catch up with you. You’ve had so much tragedy already. It will break you. When it does, give me a visit. I’ll be waiting… _

“Feenie…” Mukuro muttered. That nickname that Iris called him, though it was poison when it came from anyone but her. Junko had weaponized that name. She locked eyes with Mr. Wright, and she gave him a long look. “Please don’t tell me… you visited her?” 

“No!” Mr. Wright shook his head frantically. “I’d never do that! It doesn’t matter how horrible I felt… I knew I couldn’t see her. After what she’d done, I knew I couldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing me like this. Then, I thought about you, Mukuro.” He gave her a sad glance. “I thought about how Maya and Pearl talked about visiting you, and Pearl always talked about how bad she felt that you were locked away… and that you had to miss graduation. Makoto talked about you too from time to time, and I realized that I’d never spoken to you since the trial, and I don’t know why. It just occurred to me today to come here… and I wanted to apologize, Mukuro. I’m sorry.”

Mukuro shook her head. “After everything I did, I have no reason to expect anything from you. You’ve shown me enough grace already. You helped free me from Junko, you led me to Iris. You’re a hero-” 

“-No.” Mr. Wright shook his head vehemently. “I’m no hero. I-I’m a failure. I know that a lot of the ultimates thought of me as this shining beacon of hope… and that just isn’t true. I know how Iris sees me,” Mr. Wright gave Mukuro a meaningful look, and Mukuro felt compelled to hold his gaze. “That’s why I need you to lie to her for me.” 

Mukuro’s eyes widened. She vehemently shook her head. “Iris is like my sister,” she stated. “I’m not going to lie to her. She deserves to know how you’re doing. You’re her hero-” 

“-I’m not a hero!” Mr. Wright’s features took on a scary intensity, and Mukuro involuntarily shrank back. “I’m sorry,” he said remorsefully. “Just… please stop saying that. Iris sees me as her hero, I know, but I’m not. I’m not anyone’s hero. I’m just someone who’s out of his depth.” Mr. Wright hung his head burying his head in his hands. “I just know that seeing me like this, it would worry Iris. She’d ask questions, and she’d be sad for me. I don’t want Iris to feel anymore grief, especially over a lawyer who messed up.” Mr. Wright forced himself up and locked eyes with Mukuro again. “I know the only way she won’t wonder why I didn’t visit is if you said I came to you instead. In fact, she’d be delighted I came to see you… so please, just tell her I’m fine, okay?” 

Mukuro shook her head again, but she couldn’t help but feel pity as she stared at Mr. Wright, who’d placed Ryoma’s candy cigarette in his mouth and bit on it anxiously. “Iris… she isn’t dumb, Mr. Wright. She’ll know something is up…” Mukuro hesitated, trying to think of another reason not to lie to Iris. “I-”

Mr. Wright shook his head. “You really think Iris tells you the truth every day you wake up?” Mr. Wright sat up a bit straighter, but he seemed sadder with each passing word. He bit down harder on the cigarette. “Iris probably hears a lot about Junko. She hears the information, and she chooses not to tell you, because she knows it’ll only bring you grief. She sees the way you look sick at the mention of her name, the way she still haunts you everyday, a reminder of who you once were.” Mukuro struggled to keep her composure as Mr. Wright’s melancholy stare bore into her. She could feel Junko trying to push her way into her thoughts, as if trying to leech off of Mr. Wright’s visible despair. She curled her hands into fists. Mr. Wright continued. “I visited her before this nightmare, and she talked about you. She loves you like a sister, Mukuro, and she told me she worries about you. She doesn’t talk to you about Junko because of it. She told me that herself. I know that seeing me like this will bring Iris grief. So, please, just tell this one lie. For me and for her.” 

“Fine,” Mukuro murmured. She glared at Mr. Wright. “I know you used that example to get to me. You’re still a lawyer, through and through. Taking that badge didn’t change that much, at least. I can’t say I don’t understand, though,” she said, her features relaxing again. “When I made sure to avoid graduation, that was what went through my head. I knew that the sight of me would be enough to ruin the whole thing.” Mukuro had heard of what’d transpired from her various contacts. She couldn’t have imagined being there when Hiro was channeled. “I-I think about Yasuhiro being there,” Mukuro bit her lip hard enough for it to draw blood. She had nightmares, and when they weren’t about Junko, they were about Yasuhiro. “I try imagining what he’d say to me, what I’d say to him. I-I imagined him cursing me out, forgiving me… and I couldn’t get through either one without feeling this crushing weight on my chest. I couldn’t be around him, not even in my imagination. I’d just be a reminder to him about that horrible night.”

“I get it,” Mr. Wright sighed, the cigarette bobbing as his lips moved. “You’d feel like a burden, as if you were stealing away his life force just by being there. By being in the same room, you’d both be reliving the crime, and you’d drag him down…” 

“...yeah,” Mukuro sighed. She ran a hand through her hair, tied back by Iris herself. “Ryoma talked about some of that stuff with me, how he’d avoid hanging around people because he didn’t want to hurt them. He talked about it, and it all just kinda clicked for me. That guilt… that’s the type of guilt you’d feel around Iris.” Mukuro felt her own features falling as she took in the man formerly known as Phoenix Wright. It was as if he was crumbling before her, and all she could do was watch. It made her feel powerless. Ryoma told her about how he’d feel like he dragged others into his depressive space, and how much it hurt him to think of how he’d weigh others down, and Mukuro could feel Mr. Wright’s presence start to become akin to a weight being dropped on her chest. She never thought she’d see the day she felt sorry for Phoenix Wright. 

“I-I think I’m going to stay away from the others too,” Mr. Wright said. “A-at least for a little while. The last time I saw them, they were all so full of hope and optimism, and what you said about them looking up to me… it’d really hurt them to see me like this. I-I don’t think I could be around them right now.” Mr. Wright fiddled with his already crooked tie. A single tear slipped down his cheek. “I don’t want them to see me as a failure after everything that happened. They don’t deserve to have another pedestal smashed to pieces in front of them.” 

Mukuro felt a flash of fury fly through her. “That’s what you’re going to do?! You’re just going to fuck off and not contact them at all?!” Mr. Wright gave a sad nod, and Mukuro wished there wasn’t a glass divider between them, so she could knock some sense into him, or rip that cigarette from his mouth at least. Now that she thought about it, Ryoma was always chewing on one of those whenever he mentioned something serious. Those damn candy cigarettes. 

“Why are you so upset?” Mr. Wright shook his head. “If anyone… I thought you’d understand that.” 

“I understand that Makoto-along with everyone else-would be more worried about you than anything else,” Mukuro replied quickly. “From what he says to me, he really looks up to you. Do you really think he isn’t going to visit? Do you really think that you can just hide from him?” Mukuro shook her head. “He isn’t the type to give up on people, and you’d be fucking stupid to think he’d give up on the man who saved him from a life in prison.” 

Mr. Wright crossed his arms. “I’ll find a way around him. I’m not getting him caught up with me. He doesn’t deserve that.” Something flashed across Mr. Wright’s features that Mukuro couldn’t identify. The candy cigarette snapped between his teeth. It wasn’t sadness, it was something else. Suddenly, Mukuro felt uneasy again. “Trust me,” Mr. Wright said, giving Mukuro an earnest look. “It’s in Makoto’s best interest to stay away from me. It’s in everyone’s best interest.” 

“What about Mr. Edgeworth? Maya? Pearl?” Mukuro tried, but seeing the dejection return to Mr. Wright’s features made her instantly regret saying their names. 

“I need to focus on Trucy now,” was all Mr. Wright said. 

“Trucy?” Mukuro raised an eyebrow. “Who’s she… or he?”

“Trucy is the magician girl you must’ve seen out in the waiting area,” Mr. Wright explained. “She… was part of my most recent case. I’m looking out for her while I try to find her family… but I’m worried.” Mr. Wright sighed, and crossed his arms. “I shouldn’t be burdening you with this. I’m sorry, Mukuro. You don’t deserve any more stress in your life.” Mr. Wright began to get up, his features filled with apologetic regret. 

“Wait! Sit down!” Mukuro demanded emphatically, and Mr. Wright froze. 

She couldn’t let him walk away now. As far as she could see, he had no one he thought he could turn to. Of course, she could see that he did. He had so many people who’d drop everything to accommodate him, to comfort him, but she saw that he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be a burden, to weigh people down with his presence. She knew how that felt. She also knew just how lonely that isolation could be. How it left someone susceptible to… despair. “Mr. Wright, I want to talk to you… about life. That’s it.” Mr. Wright gave her a puzzled look, and Mukuro continued. “I, uh, can tell you about the people who visited me lately, and I can talk about Iris… but I don’t want you to go. Not yet. I-I could use someone to talk to… and so could you. We can just talk… like things are normal.” 

Mr. Wright gave her a small smile. “I’d really like that,” he sighed, setting back down in his chair. “Normalcy sounds nice.” There was still an undeniable sadness in his voice, but Mukuro could see a slight relief in his features, as if the burden he was carrying had slightly lightened. “So,” he said. “Who’s visiting you? Well, besides those two guys.” 

Mukuro began to talk about her visitors as Mr. Wright listened intently. He smiled as she mentioned that Mahiru was the first to come by from class 77-B, with graduation photos. She remembered Mahiru showing her the photos she’d taken of Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth, and she’d barely resisted the urge to smile at how happy they’d looked. It was a far cry from how Mr. Wright looked now. She felt heavy guilt bubbling up as she talked about how Mahiru showed her the photos of Yasuhiro being channeled, laughing and talking with the class as he graduated. Mr. Wright gave her a sympathetic look as she struggled to choke out the words, describing how she’d felt seeing Yasuhiro smiling with a cap and gown, and just knowing she’d helped rob him of so many future moments like that. Even in graduation, he couldn’t be in his own body. It’d been a stark reminder of who she used to be, what she’d done. She ended up abruptly changing the subject, as it seemed to only be making both of them sadder. 

Mukuro talked about Ryoma as Mr. Wright finished his candy cigarette, and he stifled a laugh at Mukuro’s story about Ryoma bringing in several stray cats on occasion that he’d happen to pick up from the street. She talked about the few from the other classes that had also started to visit: Chiaki Nanami (probably one of the nicest and sleepiest people Mukuro had ever met), Hajime Hinata (who just came with Chiaki a few times), and Kaede Akamatsu (who alternated between bringing Maki Harukawa and Shuichi Saihara.) Mr. Wright seemed to enjoy hearing about them, and he’d even mentioned meeting Hajime during the investigation, back when he’d worked at Junko’s favorite store. She talked about Sakura, Sayaka, and Makoto’s visits, though Sakura and Sayaka’s had decreased in frequency due to their personal lives becoming more eventful. They talked more, and Mukuro was glad that Mr. Wright was easing up a bit. She’d never thought she’d be the one comforting someone, nonetheless someone like Phoenix Wright, who’d had an aura of hope and optimism, something she hadn’t truly believed in for a long time. 

A loud scream interrupted their conversation. Mukuro’s eyes widened as Mr. Wright stood up and raced for the door. When he opened the door, both of them were slack-jawed at the sight in front of them. A swarm of butterflies was erupting from Trucy’s hat, while Gokuhara grinned and clapped as the young magician bowed. Ryoma looked slightly bemused while the poor guard positioned outside was screaming at the massive swarm of bugs now in the waiting room. Mukuro craned her neck to get a good look at this Trucy girl, and she realized the girl couldn't have been older than eight or nine. Just what had Mr. Wright got himself mixed up in, to have to look over a little girl? 

“Help! Help!” the guard screamed. “So many bugs! I think I just swallowed one!” 

“Gonta is amazed that Trucy has so many amazing butterflies!” Gonta knelt down to Trucy’s level, which was impressive considering his massive frame. “Will Trucy let Gonta have some? Gonta will take very good care of them! He promises as a gentleman!” 

“Sure! I can get plenty more, and Uncle Valant taught me more about bunnies anyway,” Trucy said, giggling at Gokuhara’s enthusiasm as he held out his finger for a butterfly to land on. Mukuro tensed as she saw him place the new butterflies in the container with the one specked one, but somehow, it also felt good to see that black and white butterfly get hidden in a swarm of color. 

“You got any cats?” Ryoma asked Trucy. He was barely taller than her, Mukuro noted. He didn’t have to kneel at all. 

Trucy nodded and pulled a small kitten out of her hat. Ryoma’s eyes widened, visibly impressed. He gently took the kitten out of Trucy’s arms, completely transfixed. 

“She’s… really good.” Mukuro said at last. “That’s incredible.” 

“Yeah…” Mr. Wright smiled fondly. “She really is, huh? Even for her age, she’s got some real skill.” 

“Kind of like Pearl,” Mukuro said. “She’s talented too. You said something about finding Trucy’s family?” 

“I’m working on it,” Mr. Wright sighed. “Don’t worry, I’m going to look out for her. At the very least, I’m going to do something right.” Mr. Wright caught Trucy’s eye, and she lit up. She beamed and waved at him, and Mukuro saw the light return to Mr. Wright’s eyes, if only for a brief moment as he waved back. “I should get going now,” he said, turning to face her again. “Trucy is clearly getting restless… it was good to see you, Mukuro. Thank you for talking to me.” 

Mukuro nodded, and she gave Mr. Wright a small smile. “Yeah, of course. Uh… feel free to come by anytime. Just…” Mukuro hesitated as Mr. Wright stood in the doorway. What could she say to him? “... don’t be a stranger forever,” she blurted out. “Eventually, you’re going to see them again. They won’t let you go… and if you’re smart, you’ll hold onto them. Mr. Edgeworth, Maya, Pearl… Makoto…Iris… don’t stay away from them forever. It’ll just hurt more that way.” 

Mr. Wright’s features fell again. He paused, and he took a deep breath, before mustering a small smile, that wavered on his face. “I-I’ll keep that in mind, Mukuro.” Mukuro frowned. She could tell he had no intentions of following through. After everything, he still saw himself as a burden. “Look out for Iris for me, okay?” Mr. Wright’s smile wavered before he took a deep breath and walked out into the waiting room, where Trucy was there to greet him. 

The rest of the visiting hours went by in a blur for Mukuro. She listened as Gonta and Ryoma told her about Trucy Gramarye, the little magician girl. Ryoma mentioned seeing her father, Zak, on TV when he was a child. Mukuro wouldn’t have known them anyway, she figured, seeing as her childhood was spent in battle, though it was a comfort that Gokuhara had no clue who the Gramayres were either. Ryoma forlornly talked about the loss of the kitten from the magic show, while Gokuhara showed Mukuro the butterflies he’d gotten. He’d hesitantly lifted the container to her, as if he was worried how she’d react. Instead, seeing all the colored butterflies made her smile. Instead of Junko, she thought of Iris, and how she’d love to see those butterflies, pointing out the beauty in the patterns of their wings. She knew that Iris’s sister, Dahlia, used butterflies, but Iris had never expressed such an aversion to the creatures, instead understanding them to be a separate thing from her sister. Mukuro began to understand that a bit more as she stared at those butterflies. 

Gokuhara lit up upon seeing her earnest smile. “Ikusaba does like bugs!” Gokuhara grinned at Ryoma. “This means Ikusaba is a good person, because Ikusaba likes bugs!” 

“Mukuro,” she said, giving Gonta a small smile. “You can call me Mukuro, both of you, … and I guess I do like bugs.” 

“Mukuro is a new friend! Mukuro can call Gonta by his first name as well!” Gonta beamed at her. “Gonta is glad he came with Ryoma today! He got to be friends with Mukuro and magical Trucy! Trucy reminds Gonta of Himiko.” 

“That Trucy was impressive,” Ryoma said, fiddling with his beanie. “I forgot about how insane that Troupe Gramarye stuff really was. Funny how Yumeno never mentioned them before. Anyway… visiting hours are closing soon. We’ll see you around, Ik-Mukuro. Oh, and tell that Phoenix Wright guy, uh, that I’m sorry for whatever he lost. I know those are hollow words, but he looked, well-” 

“-Gonta thinks that the man in the suit looked like someone stepped on a bug in front of him… or like Ryoma sometimes.” Gonta gave Ryoma an apologetic glance. 

Ryoma nodded. “Anyone who looks sadder than me is going through something big. At least, Trucy seemed to make him happy, if only for a moment.” Ryoma sighed and took out a candy cigarette. “If he comes around again, I’d grill him. He’s got something on his mind.” 

“I already did,” Mukuro said. “I already know what happened to him.” 

Ryoma shook his head. “No. I saw him in the lobby afterwards. He looked sad still, but there was a certain gleam in his eye, one that’s hard to describe. It made me think there is something big on his mind… something that could consume him. I don’t know how to describe that look, but I know I’ve looked like that before. It’s not good, Mukuro. Something is happening with Phoenix Wright as we speak.” 

“It’s none of your business,” Mukuro said quickly. “You never even met him.” 

“True,” Ryoma nodded, placing the candy cigarette in his mouth. “I just assumed he was as important to you as he was to the rest of your class. I just wanted to warn you to look out for him, if you can. If he comes to visit, just pay attention to everything he says or does.” 

“Ryoma…” Gonta frowned. “Gonta doesn’t want Ryoma to upset Mukuro. Is not what gentlemen do… even if Gonta knows Ryoma is trying to be helpful.” 

“Sorry,” Ryoma said immediately, turning to Mukuro. He fiddled with his beanie, sliding it down his face. “I was out of line. I’ll leave you alone.” He quickly left, muttering something under his breath. 

Gonta adjusted his glasses, and looked on anxiously after Ryoma. “Ryoma probably feels bad,” Gonta said. 

“Tell him it’s alright for me, okay?” Mukuro said, giving Gonta a slight smile to put him at ease. “I know Ryoma is just blunt, it’s how he tries to help and give advice. Most of the time, I kinda appreciate it, actually.” 

Gonta nodded, looking at Mukuro intensely. “Of course! Gonta will help Ryoma and deliver Mukuro’s message. Gonta also knows that Ryoma can be, um, direct, but it is how Ryoma help others! It’s how Ryoma is gentleman! Gonta knows that Ryoma has a good heart, like how he helps Gonta catch bugs or how he agreed to train with Kaito!” Gonta’s intense expression transformed into a grin as he spoke, and Mukuro smiled, as Gonta’s pure kindness was infectious. 

She’d imagined this was how Makoto sounded when he’d talked about her sometimes, when people would ask why he hung around her. He’d told her all these wonderful things about herself, things she hadn’t thought of as anything special, like how adventurous she was, or how loyal she could be. She hadn’t believed those words deep down for so long, and she knew that Ryoma was probably the same way. Hell, Mr. Wright was probably the same way. 

“I bet he is a gentleman,” she said. She gave Gonta a serious look. “Just make sure he’s alright, okay? You should tell him that stuff you said to me. It was really sweet… and I know that I’d appreciate it if someone told me that.” 

Gonta nodded again, and he ran a hand through his long hair. “Gonta will help Ryoma-'' Gonta blushed slightly, “- and all of Gonta’s friends, because Gonta is gentleman! Mukuro now one of Gonta’s friends too, so Gonta will help Mukuro! Goodbye!” With a smile and a wave, he bounded out of the door, presumably to catch up with Ryoma. 

Mukuro gave a small wave as he left. Visiting hours were over now, and it was time for her to return to the prison. She was transported back to the main facility, and it was nearly time for dinner. As she made her way to the cafeteria, a familiar double tap on the shoulder alerted her. It was the signal she and Iris made up. Iris extended her arms and enveloped Mukuro in a hug, and Mukuro smiled as she hugged Iris back. Iris did give rather comforting hugs, and Mukuro was comforted by the small sound of Iris’s muffled heartbeat against her chest, as if to make sure she was still alive. Mukuro had to admit her years in combat still left her with that lingering paranoia that some unseen enemy could stop Iris’s heart, and it was nice to hear proof to the contrary. 

“So, how was your visit? Did this Ryoma try and offer you another candy cigarette?” Iris smiled at Mukuro. “I remember them being rather gross when you brought one back for me.” 

Mukuro shook her head. “He just brought his friend this time, and he showed me some butterflies.” 

“Butterflies?” Iris’s face laced with concern, and she placed a hand on Mukuro’s shoulder. “Do you need to sit down, or maybe a brief session-” 

Mukuro gave Iris a small smile and shook her head. “It was okay… they were nice. Some of them came from a rather magical girl.” 

“Magical girl?” Iris crossed her arms. “Who? Was it my cousin?” 

Mukuro shook her head. “No, she was around Pearl’s age, but she was someone named Gramayre. Trucy Gramarye. She was with, uh, Mr. Wright. Oh, yeah. He visited me today.” 

Iris’s face brightened even more, and she gave Mukuro’s hand a supportive squeeze. “See!” she beamed. “I told you he’d come around! That’s just who Feenie is!” Iris sighed and smiled, a light blush illuminating her cheeks. “I’d been worried when I hadn’t been summoned for a visit, but that explains it! How is he?” 

Iris looked at Mukuro expectantly, and Mukuro tensed. This was the moment of truth. There was a large part of her that didn’t want to lie to Iris. She didn’t want Iris to doubt in her, and possibly begin to resent her, but then she thought of Mr. Wright. He’d trusted her with the truth, out of a desire to protect Iris from it. He said she didn’t deserve any more grief, and he was right. Iris weathered through so much adversity with a kind smile, and she’d been Mukuro’s support system from the moment she’d stepped foot in this prison. She’d given Mukuro purpose, hell, she’d become a real sister. Mukuro thought of Iris shielding her from Junko, letting her into her meditation space, and even declaring Hazuraka as their joint home… and she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t be the one to shatter Iris’s image of Phoenix Wright. When they meditated, he was the first person she visualized for herself in the temple, with Mukuro’s first being Makoto. She couldn’t bring her grief when Iris had brought her so much love. Suddenly, she understood Phoenix Wright more than she ever had before. 

“So… how is he?” Iris asked. She gave Mukuro a worried look. “Did something happen to him? Is he alright?” 

Mukuro shook her head. She placed a hand on Iris’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. “He’s fine,” she lied. “Mr. Wright is just fine, Iris.” 

Iris smiled, as relief and joy washed over her features. Mukuro smiled back as she began to talk about Mr. Wright. It was as if she and Iris were within that swarm of colored butterflies, pointing out the beauty of each one with a smile, holding each other close in sisterly togetherness. They ignored the singular black and white butterfly with the red speckles as its wings beat furiously from the back of the swarm, never truly out of sight. 

*

*

*

Phoenix took a deep breath as he left the detention center, Trucy holding on tightly to his hand. She hummed as she adjusted her hat. Phoenix was just glad the guard hadn’t had an aneurysm with the whole bug stunt she’d pulled. The giant guy, Gonta, had looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Phoenix could tell Trucy was a performer at heart. That reaction probably made her day, and Phoenix figured Trucy could use some happiness, considering he wasn’t any closer to finding her relatives, and Zak Gramarye wasn’t exactly at liberty to show his face anytime soon. 

He’d never thought that he’d wind up venting to Mukuro Ikusaba of all people. He never thought he’d see the day where the ultimate he understood the most was the one behind bars. The one who’d felt like she had no one for so long, that had been convinced that despair was inevitable for so long. It honestly killed him a little bit to think that he’d already fallen so far. He wondered what Iris would say to him if she saw him. She’d probably try to comfort him, and he’d have to deal with seeing the pain in her eyes as she looked at him. He didn’t want to think about that. He thought of Edgeworth, how he’d shake his head sadly, Maya and Pearly would cry, and Makoto would promise to help him. 

Makoto would try to tell him to hold out, to have hope for something better, but Phoenix knew he’d feel devastated to see him like this as well. Phoenix had thought of him and Makoto as kindred spirits ever since his case had concluded, but he’d been wrong. The thought of Makoto seeing him stripped of his badge and his title, what defined and drove him, made Phoenix feel a crushing despair he hadn’t felt since seeing Pearl on death’s door, or Mia dead in front of him, years ago. His career had always been tainted with despair, and it was something he’d looked past for so long, but it was there. He would never visit Junko Enoshima, he couldn’t give her the satisfaction of being right, he couldn’t bear to imagine her manic features lighting up as she’d lay eyes on him, like a lioness eyeing prey. Mukuro had told him to try and reach out, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t let himself be proof to those ultimates, that Junko was right, his day had arrived. He cared about them, he’d followed their careers as soon as they’d flown out into the world on outstretched wings of renewed hope, wings he’d helped build, and he’d be damned if he was the one who caused them to come crashing down to Earth. 

Sayaka was touring with her idol group, Leon was in the majors, Mondo was getting into carpentry, Kiyotaka was working as a political aide, Chihiro was working on revolutionary programming for law officials, Hina was training for the Olympics, Sakura was opening her own dojo, Hifumi was a successful doujin artist with commissions, Celeste was making quick work of gambling circuits, Toko was on the brink of publishing her latest book, Kyoko was on track to become the youngest certified detective in Japan, Byakuya was the head of the Togami corporation, and Makoto hadn’t figured out what he was going to be yet, but he’d remained so optimistic about his future whenever they’d talked, that Phoenix knew he’d be okay. The ultimates were all doing so well for themselves, and it made Phoenix feel proud for them, but it made his own failure sting even more. Maybe that was a part of why he’d chosen to talk to Mukuro. She was the only one of those ultimates who’d been brought to Earth a long time ago, the only one who hadn't been able to truly get back up again, though, he could tell she was trying. He admired that. 

“Uh, Mister!” Trucy piped up, tugging on his sleeve. She looked hesitant, and she’d been struggling to think of what exactly to call Phoenix. At least it was better than her calling him “old boy.” 

“Um, are you okay?” Trucy asked, looking at Phoenix. “I-I can tell you’re feeling… sad.” Trucy hung her head. “Is it because of all the bugs?”

“No,” Phoenix shook his head, mustering his best smile. “I was just thinking, that’s all.”

Trucy cocked her head, and Phoenix could see a flash of doubt in her eyes. “Well…” she said, “Bugs are a great way of cheering people up, according to Gonta! Gonta was a gentleman, and gentlemen tell the truth!” Trucy giggled, and Phoenix was just glad she hadn’t started using Gonta’s… interesting speech patterns. Phoenix did wonder why he talked like that. At least she hadn’t adopted that weirdly intense stare of Ryoma’s. He’d given Phoenix a few critical looks that’d chilled him to the bone, despite his young-looking face, as if he knew something about Phoenix. 

“Abracadabra!” Trucy released her hat, and this time, all the butterflies that flew out were blue, just like Phoenix’s disheveled suit. He could see gold flecks in their wings, and he felt a small smile creeping onto his face. 

Mukuro was trying her best to have hope again, to push past her dark past for a hopeful future. She was bonding with Iris, even being receptive to her classmates that came to see her. She was starting to lean on people again. Phoenix knew that. If they were so alike, maybe he’d have to push past this too, but it seemed so daunting. Mukuro needed to learn to trust, and maybe he was the opposite. Maybe he needed to take a step back, somehow, everything was all still a flurry of emotion and unanswered questions to him. He couldn’t show himself to the ultimates, he couldn’t bring them down when they were flying so high, but as he looked at a grinning Trucy, he felt a desire to move forward. He felt the desire to find the truth behind the disbarment, to get Trucy to her family, whoever that may be. He felt that small, warm spark of hope that had eluded him for days. The butterflies flew around them, and Trucy smiled at him. He smiled back, that comforting spark flickering within him, if only for a few seconds. 


	2. Tech Support (Chihiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro has an AI related problem on his hands. Alter Mia needs to know about Phoenix, and Chihiro can't put it off any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 2 is up! Since these are oneshots and not as long as an investigation or trial, you can expect more frequent updates, so yay! I hope you like this chapter, I decided to go a bit out of the box for this one. I have never written a Chihiro POV before, so hopefully it's decent.

One Month After Disbarment

Chihiro Fujisaki’s Bedroom

“New updates from rising star, Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, who is detailing the release of his new album,  _ Gunna Lock You Up! _ You may know Gavin from the single “13 Years Hard Time for Love”, or for you lawyers out there, from his most recent case, where he exposed forger Phoenix Wright! Phoenix Wright was a former esteemed defense attorney-” 

*clik*

Chihiro sighed as he closed out the tab on his computer. The last thing he needed was to hear another story about Mr. Wright. The same Mr. Wright who hadn’t answered his dozens of concerned emails, and had disappeared from his life in a blink of an eye. Makoto told Chihiro that he hadn’t been able to get a hold of him for weeks now. Chihiro felt helpless as he stared at the blank computer monitor, trying to think of ways he could possibly help Mr. Wright. He came up blank, but he knew he couldn’t quit, and he wouldn’t shy away from the upsetting realities of the situation anymore. He’d already tried that, and he’d done something he regretted heavily now, and it was about time he fixed it. He’d promised himself he’d do it, no matter how upsetting it would be. He hadn’t wanted to, but it was important, and Mr. Wright himself had told him about how harmful it was to put off stuff like this. Chihiro grabbed his primary laptop, and flipped it open. 

He started typing. “Hello.” 

His own face was the first to greet him, a dejected look painted across his own features. Chihiro instantly felt a stab of guilt.  _ “Hi, Master... your usual typing style is more animated than this… is something wrong?”  _ Alter Ego gave Chihiro a concerned look, and Chihiro felt odd that he was being questioned by, well, himself. He supposed he should be proud that Alter Ego had really developed a mind of his own. 

“I’m going to assume that Alter Mia is still hibernating. Can you wake her up? I need to speak with her.” 

_ “Master… you’re the one who put her into sleep mode, around three weeks ago. I went through your mail since then… is this because of Mr. Wright?”  _

“Yes.” 

_ “You should’ve told her sooner… I missed my friend, Master. I got lonely without her. Alter Mia is our big sister! She deserves to know! You put her asleep, and that’s wrong!”  _

Chihiro hesitated as his fingers grazed the keyboard. He hadn’t realized how close Alter Ego and Alter Mia had gotten. He supposed Mia Fey was an older sister already, and maybe Alter Ego had been receptive to that. Well, based on the way Alter Ego was glaring at him, more like pouting really, he definitely thought highly of her. Chihiro felt horrible. When the news had first come out about Mr. Wright, he’d panicked. Alter Mia was already proving to be the most inquisitive and intelligent AI he could’ve possibly hoped for, much like her real-life counterpart. Alter Mia had a habit of deducing how Chihiro was doing based on his programming activities, how he typed, and how he talked. She was uncannily good at being able to sniff out when something was wrong with him from that alone, then she’d press him. She’d given him numerous bits of advice on confidence, family, even on how to feel more like himself. He still struggled with that. Sometimes, he wondered exactly who he really was. Was he really as strong as his friends said? Was it okay that he still dressed like a girl, that the public didn’t know his true identity? Was he weak for being this way? Was it okay to feel conflicted about exactly who he was? Alter Mia would give him a kind, comforting smile before accessing various online articles and even using things Chihiro himself or his friends had said in the past to make him feel better. She’d tell him to keep his head up and smile, no matter how badly he felt. She told him that no matter what he wore or who he wanted to be, he was a good person. He was worthy, strong, and kind. Alter Ego was right, it was like talking to a supportive older sister. He’d grown to rely on her for advice, even though she was supposed to be law enforcement software eventually. Truthfully, Chihiro didn’t want to give up her program, even if he’d promised Prosecutor Edgeworth he’d give him the code once it was finished. He couldn’t imagine not having Alter Mia now.

Chihiro found himself feeling bad for Maya at times, as if he’d stolen her older sister in some way. Alter Mia herself had assured him that wasn’t the case, that her sister would love to know that he’d grown to appreciate her so much. Chihiro could only assume she was giving similar advice to Alter Ego, though he did wonder what two AI would talk about. He did see them play cards together and listen to saxophone music together on occasion when he left them to idle. He never asked about what they get up to, as he felt it was none of his business. Though, as he worked on Alter Mia, he wondered if she’d lose this more personable aspect to her as he added more and more additions to her program, like making her a memory bank to store evidence, or record witness testimony. She seemed to enjoy the upgrades so far at least. 

_ “Master!”  _ Alter Ego blew a stray, electronic wisp of hair out of his face.  _ “Wake up Alter Mia! I haven’t been able to yet!”  _

“Wait, you’ve been trying to wake her up?” 

_ “For the past week, yes. I was sad without her, and I realized why you put her to sleep. I just did what she would’ve… I investigated.”  _ Alter Ego’s face grew pensive, and he almost looked happy.  _ “Alter Mia would’ve been very proud of me.”  _

“Yeah, she would be.” 

Chihiro quickly went to work on Alter Mia, breaking through his code, to wake her up. He could see that Alter Ego had tried, as some of the code showed signs of being tampered with. AI learning from each other, all under his nose. Chihiro figured being the ultimate programmer, that maybe his creations could surpass him. He hadn’t quite imagined a comradery between two AIs like this, however. 

**_“Ah!”_ ** Alter Mia yawned, her avatar still had a few z’s floating around it.  **_“Huh? Wh-what happened?”_ **

_ “Big sister!”  _ Alter Ego grinned, and the avatars zoomed out to reveal him giving Alter Mia a rather impressive hug. At least his AI was getting stronger.  _ “I’m so happy you’re back!”  _

Alter Mia smiled, wrapping her arms around him in return.  **_“I missed you too, little brother… though I do not know why I was asleep in the first place. Chihiro,”_ ** Alter Mia’s avatar zoomed right back in to reveal just her face in the monitor, giving him a serious look.  **_“Is something the matter? You put me to sleep.”_ **

Chihiro hesitated. “Im sorry but-” 

**_“-Chihiro,”_ ** she said, before he could finish typing, **_“I know something is wrong. You’re typing with missing punctuation, and based on the lightness of your fingers when you hit the keyboard, you are hesitating to type… I don’t want you to be upset. What’s wrong?”_ **

_ “Tell her right now, Master!”  _

“I’m sorry, Alter Mia! I didn’t want you to be upset. It’s about Mr. Wright.” 

**_“Phoenix?”_ ** Alter Mia’s face fell instantly. She got that sudden spark in her eye, and Chihiro knew that she was going to start rooting around in cyberspace any moment. He had to tell her now. 

“Mr. Wright got disbarred. It happened two weeks ago, and I didn’t want you to be sad so I panicked and put you into sleep mode and I am so sorry and I just hope you don’t hate me-” Chihiro stopped typing, feeling tears pricking at his eyes as both Alter Ego and Alter Mia studied him with unmoving faces. 

**_“You shouldn’t have put me to sleep… but I understand, Chihiro. You just wanted to spare my feelings.”_ ** Alter Mia looked at Chihiro, and he could see her trying her best to smile.  **_“I’m not mad at you, but if you do that again, I will be, okay?”_ **

_ “I tried to wake you up, big sister!”  _

**_“Is that why my code seems a bit messy? Well, thank you very much. I guess I have taught you a lot, little brother.”_ **

“I’m sorry I don’t know what else to say” 

**_“I know that, and I accept your apology. I could tell how apologetic you are because I have grown to know you. Not to mention you missed several commas in your previous sentences, and that is an indicator you are typing while emotional. You did program me to recognize writing inconsistencies as to aid with future investigations.”_ **

“You’re really smart, Mia. Smarter than I am, really.” 

**_“You’re the reason I’m here, Chihiro. You are very smart. Not to mention kind.”_ **

_ “Um… does Big Sister Mia want to know what happened to Mr. Wright? I can tell, you are very worried. And sad.” _

**_“It is alright, I know Chihiro and the others are taking good care of him.”_ **

“That’s the problem, Mia. He hasn’t responded to my emails, and Makoto told me he hasn’t been able to find him around at all, and no one else has seen him. He’s avoiding everyone. No one knows how he’s doing.” 

**_“What?!”_ ** Alter Mia looked shocked.  **_“Why would he…. I will be right back.”_ ** Alter Mia’s icon disappeared from view. 

_ “She’s investigating, Master,”  _ Alter Ego said.  _ “I can see her looking up stories about Mr. Wright, reading the unsent emails.”  _ Alter Ego’s face fell.  _ “I have never seen her this frantic… this worried and scared. Master… what should we do!”  _

Chihiro took a deep breath. He could feel himself getting emotional, and he needed to calm down. He’d cried the day he heard the news about Mr. Wright, someone he’d admired so much, and he’d panicked, putting Alter Mia to sleep before she could see what's become of her former student. A disgraced forger. Chihiro saw the drawbacks of his mistake. He’d just put off the pain. He never should’ve tried to shield Alter Mia from the truth. She was a lawyer after all, and the truth was what she needed to move forward, heck, it was all over her program. The ones and zeros that made up her personality were littered with Mia’s undeniable desire to seek the truth. Both Alter Ego and Alter Mia were more person than program, and it made Chihiro want to treat them as such. He wanted them to feel happiness, and he felt the need to look out for them, to keep them safe from pain. Mr. Wright showed him back at the graduation that Mia could face anything head on, even the news of Diego Armando. Though, even she probably could never have seen this coming. 

“We’re going to be there for her,” Chihiro typed. “That’s all we can do. We’ll do what I should’ve from the start. Just try and move forward, together. I won’t test new programs for a while… and we’ll just try and comfort her.” 

_ “Yes, Master! I will do my best to help Big Sister Mia!”  _

**_“Please, don’t stop on my account,”_ ** Alter Mia reappeared on screen. She looked deathly serious.  **_“In fact, I want more investigation software as soon as possible. I want access to databases on attorneys. I want to know more.”_ **

_ “About who? Maybe I can help!”  _

“I’ll help too.” 

**_“I want to know more about Klavier Gavin.”_ **

_ “According to an initial diagnostic… Klavier Gavin is a prosecutor and lead singer of the Gavinners! I happen to know from Master’s emails that Leon has recently become a massive fan! Klavier is known to be a young, handsome prodigy! He has a friend in Criminal Affairs, a detective and bandmate named Daryan. He also has a brother named Kristoph who is also an attorney.”  _

“I didn’t know that Klavier Gavin had a brother. Or that you think he’s handsome, Alter Ego.” 

_ “Heh…”  _ Alter Ego blushed. “ _ I’m just reading through the fanblogs dedicated to Klavier, and he is described as being quite attractive. Based on human beauty standards, he is quite good-looking.”  _

Chihiro could feel his own face heating up as Alter Ego pulled up a picture of Klavier Gavin. He was handsome, with bleach-blonde hair and a kind smile but seeing Alter Mia’s visible frown as his image appeared made Chihiro grow pensive. He looked at the image again, wondering what could be hiding behind Klavier’s genial smile. Alter Mia pulled up an image of a similar looking man, though the other man had longer hair and glasses, and looked much more professional, though there was something about him that just made him seem a bit cold to Chihiro. He was smiling too, but his smile didn't give off the same warmth. Maybe he just didn't photograph as well as Klavier.

**_“This is Kristoph Gavin,”_ ** Alter Mia explained, nodding her icon to the picture of the bespectacled man.  **_“According to my basic research, he is a defense attorney. He runs Gavin Law Offices.”_ **

_ “...Klavier Gavin is the one who got Mr. Wright disbarred, correct?”  _ Alter Ego gave Alter Mia a confused glance.  _ “Do we need to know about his brother?”  _

Alter Mia pulled up another picture, this one of a rather mean-looking man with a wry smirk. He had an impressive pompadour, and a shark hoodie. Chihiro doubted he’d ever see someone with a hairstyle more elaborate than Mondo’s, but here he was. 

**_“This is Daryan Crescend, a detective at criminal affairs and Klavier’s bandmate,”_** Alter Mia said. She gave a slight smirk. **_“He’s got quite the look, huh?”_**

“Why bring up Daryan and Kristoph, Mia?” 

**_“I think that there’s a good chance one of them could have helped Klavier pull this off. They’re both in law and close with him, I just think it’s too convenient. There is a chance they are both innocent, but it seems odd, right?”_ **

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t thought of exactly why Alter Mia had brought up Kristoph Gavin and Daryan Crescend, when it seemed obvious that they had nothing to do with this whole thing. Though, Mukuro and Junko had been working together. Chihiro frowned, studying Kristoph’s picture more closely. Mukuro’s testimony still lingered with him, how she’d callously stated she’d kill him in the heat of the moment. He remembered the way her steely gaze had cut through him that day, how weak and pathetic it made him feel, even now. When he closed his eyes, he could still see her glare and he could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. No amount of training with Mondo had gotten rid of that moment. It was forever seared into his brain. Chihiro pushed that memory back into the recesses of his mind, he had to be here for Mia now. Maybe this situation was something similar, Chihiro thought. Maybe Klavier had help from Kristoph somehow and he’d leveraged their brotherly relationship. It could be something to do with how he got that forged diary page… Chihiro rubbed his head and groaned. Alter Mia was already rubbing off on him, he was thinking like a lawyer and an investigator. At the very least, he could run this by Kyoko-

**_“-I just know that Phoenix would never forge anything!”_ ** Alter Mia’s eyes flared with passion.  **_“Something had to have happened with the Gavins or Crescend somehow… I just know it! I know that Phoenix would never stoop so low… I taught him better than that. After everything we’ve been through, I refuse to believe any of this.”_ ** Alter Mia seemed to look straight through the screen, right at Chihiro.  **_“Am I wrong? You talk about how much you admired Phoenix… how you trusted him with your secret… you even built me with him in mind. Do you really believe he’d do something like this?”_ **

“No. He’s a good person. I know he is! He saved our class!” 

Alter Mia’s expression softened.  **_“You didn’t hesitate at all that time. Your typing strokes were quick and forceful… I believe you meant every word of that, Chihiro.”_ **

_ “That’s true! Master must be certain in his belief of Phoenix Wright! I will say I believe in him as well. He was a good person to both Master and Big Sister!”  _

**_“Will you help me? I want to look into this more. I want to help Phoenix… even if he isn’t going to help himself. Will you both help me look? Chihiro? Little brother? I trust you both to help me, if you will. I will do most of the work on my own-”_ **

_ “-No! I want to help you! Whatever you need, I will lend you my programming code as well! I will also play you that song you like! You said it reminds you of Diego!”  _ Alter Ego’s icon temporarily blipped away, and soon, audio of a smooth saxophone came from the computer. Alter Ego smiled at Alter Mia, whose face relaxed into a grin. 

Chihiro felt a grin erupting across his face. This was beyond every expectation he had for his programming. Besides, this would be his chance to be useful, even if Mr. Wright himself wasn’t available. He could help! “I’ll do anything I can to help,” Chihiro typed. “If you need eyes in real life, I’m right here to help!” 

**_“Just do not put yourself at risk, Chihiro. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”_ **

“Don’t worry, I’ll be safe.” 

**_“So, I was thinking-”_ **

A sudden ding interrupted Alter Mia, and a singular red icon popped up over Chihiro’s inbox. His eyes widened as he clicked it to reveal an email. An email from Phoenix Wright. Alter Ego and Alter Mia both went silent, and their icons hovered around the email with anticipation. Chihiro opened the email. 

**From: Wright, Phoenix**

**To: Fujisaki, Chihiro**

**Subject: TOP SECRET-DO NOT SHARE WITH ANYONE**

Chihiro, 

You may have heard about my disbarment. I am sorry I haven’t responded to your emails in weeks, I feel bad. Things have been eventful for me, and I did some investigating into the case that got me disbarred. I’m sure you know it. Anyway, I found out some very alarming things, and I think that this case is a lot darker than it seems. I know that a lot of you guys have tried coming to my office, but I can’t let anyone in on this. I’m up against someone powerful and dangerous, and I can’t let any of them get caught up in it, and I need time to figure out my plan. This is where you come in. I need someone with your programming expertise to help me. I know you’ve been working with law enforcement tech with Alter Mia. Oh yeah, tell her I’m sorry, really. I honestly don’t know what else to say to her. I’m sorry, Mia, if you ever see this. At least tell her Pearl and Maya are safe in Kurain, away from this mess. I should really keep writing. Anyway, I need your help. You’ve seen those TV specials with juries, right? If you agree to help me, I need you to swear to keep everything I tell you a secret. I know you’ll want to tell someone, probably Makoto or Kyoko. That would put them in danger, and they need to be free of this. I don’t want to drag them down. For us, I’d like the majority of our correspondence to be over email. Like I said, this is dangerous, and my new enemy is a powerful person. I don’t want you getting hurt, but I need your help. Get back to me whenever you feel like it. Sorry again, Chihiro, for asking this. You’re a good person, and I don’t want you to get hurt. I think I’ve already hurt you all enough anyway.

From, 

Mr. Wright (You can really start calling me Phoenix, by the way)

Chihiro blinked rapidly, still trying to digest the email in front of him. Alter Ego and Alter Mia finished reading as well, the soulful saxophone music filling their stunned silence. 

_ “Mr. Wright needs our help with something… what is it?”  _

**_“He’s made a powerful enemy… I think I have a hunch who he might be talking about.”_ **

“Who?” 

**_“I need to know something before I say. Are you going to help Phoenix? If not, I don’t want to worry you. I want to help him, but I am your program, Chihiro. You are the living person, the one with the most to lose by doing this, by putting yourself at risk. Phoenix’s email shows that he knows this. His writing is littered with reluctance. This is important to him… he wouldn’t ask otherwise. What do you want to do, Chihiro?”_ **

_ “Is Master okay with this? Mr. Wright said not to tell anyone, not even Makoto or Kyoko! I do have several old emails from Makoto worrying about Mr. Wright! He’d want to know! I know that Master would probably feel bad about hiding this from his class…”  _

Chihiro’s fingers hovered over the keyboard. He was at a crossroads right now. Either he helps Mr. Wright, or he doesn’t. Helping Mr. Wright was doubtlessly associated with risk, as he’d made an enemy. Possibly one of the Gavin brothers or Detective Crescend, based on how Alter Mia had fixated on them right away. He’d suspect Klavier more out of the three, as he knew nothing about Kristoph or Daryan. He also knew he’d feel horrible about keeping this secret from everyone else, as he knew they were worried too. Still, he thought about his desire to be strong, to help others. He could see Mr. Wright was finally extending trust again, and in him of all people. He’d shared his secret with Mr. Wright, and he’d reciprocated the trust in his time of need. Mr. Wright trusted him. He needed him. Chihiro looked at Alter Mia’s icon, who eyed him pensively. She needed him. He knew Alter Mia well now, and he knew that this would be something she needed to help with, for her own peace of mind.

“I’m going to help him,” Chihiro typed, as both AI’s eyes widened in simultaneous shock. Alter Mia looked like she was going to say something, but Chihiro continued to type. “I know that it’s going to be difficult to not be able to tell anyone else, or not even be able to see Mr. Wright, but he needs help. I’m going to be strong. I’m not afraid to put myself on the line to help, in fact, I want to. Mr. Wright is my friend, and I’m going to be strong for Mr. Wright, and help find the truth. I believe in him!” 

Alter Ego grinned, and Alter Mia gave Chihiro a grateful smile. He could see how much this meant to her, that she’d be able to help him, and help Phoenix in turn. 

**_“Chihiro… thank you. Look out for him, but don’t forget to look out for yourself too. I know I’m going to be looking out for both of you! I believe in all of us.”_ **

_ “I believe too! Big Sister is overjoyed right now! I will do whatever I can to help with what Mr. Wright will ask of us!”  _

“Thank you both.” Chihiro typed. He smiled as he clicked the reply icon on his inbox. He put his fingers to his keyboard, ready to reply to Mr. Wright. He hesitated. He typed out to the two AI. “So… what should I say to him?” 

*

*

*

Phoenix unlocked the office doors, stifling a yawn. He was carrying a sleeping Trucy in his arms, and he set her down gently on the office couch. He needed to come by the office, but he hadn’t wanted to leave Trucy by herself. It wasn’t his first late night at the office, but this was especially pragmatic of him, as no one would be coming by this late at night. He saw a singular red icon above his inbox. He sat down quickly, eagerly clicking on his inbox and opening up his email. He saw Chihiro’s name pop up, and he clicked on the email rapidly. 

**From: Fujisaki, Chihiro**

**To: Wright, Phoenix**

**Subject: RE:TOP SECRET-DO NOT SHARE WITH ANYONE**

To Mr. Wright,

Hi! I did hear about your disbarment. I’m really sorry, and I feel bad. If you were letting me come in person, I’d give you a hug if that’s okay. (Alter Ego and Alter Mia told me to say that, they said it was sweet. Speaking of, Alter Ego sees Alter Mia as a big sister, and I do too. Is that weird?) Sorry, I’m getting off topic. Anyway, I want to help you. I’m not going to lie, it’s going to hurt to not be able to tell anyone else about whatever you’re planning, but I’m honored you trust me. I’m not going to betray your trust. Just know that everyone is worried about you, and they just want to know you’re okay. I really hope this powerful enemy guy isn’t too scary. Alter Mia already has several guesses, but she wants to hear more from you before she talks. I happen to think she’s onto something. Speaking of Alter Mia, she says she’s glad that Maya and Pearl are safe in Kurain, but she is worried about you. She doesn’t want you to shut yourself away. I was thinking we could do a video chat sometime and you guys can say hi. She’d really like to talk to you, Mr. Wright. (I’m sorry, I know you said to call you Phoenix, but it’s a habit!) Alter Ego also wants to talk to you, because he wants to make Alter Mia happy, and he is also worried about you. He’s also been watching a lot of jury shows because of that one comment you made. What was that about? I assume you’re going to tell me soon. I just really hope that you’re okay, Mr. Wright. If you need any advice at all, I’ll be right by my computer, or even in person! I’m not afraid of your enemy, and I’m not weak. I can afford to go out in person, I think I can manage. You need help, and I want to be there for you, if you’ll let me. You kept my secret and gave me confidence, and I want to do the same for you. All three of us (the alters and I) do. Email me with the next move. I’ll be waiting. 

From, 

Chihiro

P.S. Alter Mia is telling you to smile, no matter how bad it gets. I also want you to smile, you deserve to be happy!

Phoenix closed the email tab wordlessly. Chihiro was in. Phoenix figured he would be, but he hadn’t counted on just how close he seemed to Alter Mia, or just how autonomous Alter Mia seemed to have become. He wondered what she’d say to him if he agreed to meet in person. Phoenix wanted Chihiro to be safe first and foremost, and he knew any form of Mia would feel the same, even if it kept them apart. He should’ve known Alter Mia would get on the case, and she was probably zeroing in on the Gavins. Phoenix could feel a small smile playing at his lips, but a lingering worry about involving the kindly programmer in his risky plan prevented him from being truly triumphant. If something happened… he couldn’t dwell on possibilities. He’d just have to do his best to protect Chihiro from Kristoph’s watchful gaze. He’d be working with Alter Mia, maybe even using her program code, to create something new. Chihiro was an essential ace up his sleeve in the plan he’d rapidly begun to formulate ever since he’d pieced the truth together. He’d expose Kristoph, and he needed the skills of the ultimate programmer to do it. Hopefully, Chihiro would be up to the task. They had a lot of work to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, any ideas what Phoenix is asking from Chihiro? At the very least, he's gotten in e-contact with someone. Alter Mia and Alter Ego are pretty much the Mia and Feenie of the computer universe, with how much Alter Mia is training the other AI in her idling time, even if she is technically younger. Chihiro has a family unit in his computer, and maybe Phoenix will see them in person. Maybe. Hopefully you guys liked this, and the fonts helped make up for possible confusion about who was talking.


	3. Strike 1, Strike 2, Alakazam! You're Out! (Leon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon sees a familiar face at a baseball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments: Wow, Phoenix is reaching out! Good for him!
> 
> Me: *nervous laughter*

Two Months After Disbarment

Sunshine Baseball Stadium

“Fuck yeah!” Leon exclaimed as he hit his fourth home run of the game. He’d been on a hot streak today in particular. The thrill of the game was coursing through his veins, as Nekomaru would say. 

He looked up as he ran the bases, the ball he’d hit was flying into the bleachers and the big TV in the middle of the stadium panned over to where it was heading. The ball was hurtling straight towards a little girl in a magician’s getup, sitting next to a familiar looking man wearing casual clothing that didn’t seem to fit him quite right. He turned away from the screen to finish running the bases, and as he hit home base, he noticed everyone was gawking at the TV. Leon turned to face the screen, and he had no idea what they were so shocked about. The little girl was waving at the screen, though the ball was notably absent from her hands. Leon could’ve sworn he’d hit it right to her. The camera panned over to the man next to her, who was laughing at the crowd’s astonishment. As his features lifted, Leon felt his jaw drop in recognition. Mr. Wright. No fucking way. 

The rest of the game went by in a blur for Leon, he’d even struck out two times because of how distracted he’d been from glancing into the stands. He couldn’t believe it. What was Mr. Wright doing at one of his games? Why was he with a little girl? More importantly, what the actual fuck was up with him? Was he okay? Leon knew about the disbarment stuff, he’d seen it on TV while touring in the majors, and he’d reached out to his friends back home who’d informed him that Mr. Wright was dodging any attempts to reach out. Leon felt shitty that he was so far removed from the situation, considering how helpful Mr. Wright was to him throughout the whole incident with Hiro a few months back. He hated thinking about how awful he’d been at times, but Mr. Wright had been supportive and empathetic anyway. He’d let him help with his investigation to avenge Hiro… Leon just couldn’t believe that same guy had committed a crime. Not to mention that the person who’d exposed him happened to drop some of the best music Leon had ever heard. He’d never felt so conflicted on a person than he did with Klavier Gavin. On one hand, he got Mr. Wright disbarred and he hated him, on the other hand, he was ridiculously handsome and made amazing music. Damn it, now “Thirteen Years Hard Time for Love” was stuck in his head. He wondered if Sayaka had crossed paths with him while she was on her tour. 

“Damn it, Kuwata!” Leon snapped to attention as his coach glowered at him. “If you’re going to zone out, can you wait until after an important game! You’re lucky we won today or you’d be in serious trouble.” 

Leon rolled his eyes, suddenly remembering everything he hated about baseball. He already had to cut his hair to fit with regulations, and all the rigid discipline of the sport still grated on him. Whenever he wasn’t playing baseball, he was counting the ways he hated it. The thrill of the game could only compensate for so much, he supposed. 

His eyes flitted towards the stands to where he’d seen Mr. Wright. He was holding hands with that magician girl as they made their way to the exit. Leon knew where that exit led, and he knew he had to catch them. He ignored the shouts of his manager as he tore off from his team and raced for the exit on the stadium floor. He just had to get his things, then he’d be out. He hoped those two would get stuck in the crowd long enough for him to catch them. 

Leon quickly got dressed in casual clothing and raced outside. He saw them right away. Mr. Wright was getting a bag of cotton candy for the little girl. Leon caught his eye, and Mr. Wright went pale. Leon frowned. He didn’t look happy to see him at all, though the little girl grinned.

“Yo, Mr. Wright!” Leon ran up to him and the girl. “How are you? Uh… did you enjoy the game?” 

Mr. Wright nodded, his features relaxing slightly. “I did enjoy the game, Leon. You were great. Good job, kid.” 

“You kinda messed up at the end, Leon.” the girl said, shaking her head. 

Leon raised an eyebrow. “How do you know my name?” 

“Daddy told me about you!” The girl shook her head. “You were really bad at the end there. C’mon, Leon!” 

“Hey, you’re forgetting the four home runs I hit!” Leon shook his head. “I even hit one right at you! I saw you on the big screen!” 

“Oh, yeah! That was you! If you’re wondering about your ball, don’t worry. Mr. Hat was just holding onto it for me!” The girl grinned. 

A wooden puppet materialized from out of nowhere, dressed like the girl, though it had a mustache painted on. It had a foam finger one on hand, and on the other hand, it held the same ball Leon had hit to her. “Hello!” the puppet said, as it offered the ball to Leon with an outstretched hand. “I’m Mr. Hat, and Trucy here was asking me to keep this ball nice and safe for her. Hmm… she would also like it autographed, if you please!” 

Leon’s jaw dropped for the second time that day. “Holy sh-woah…” He turned to Mr. Wright. “What the heck? How do you know this girl again? She uh, said her dad knew me?” 

“This is Trucy,” Mr. Wright gestured to the girl, who gave Leon a wave. Leon awkwardly waved back. “She’s my, uh, daughter.” 

“WHAT?! You’re the dad?!” Leon felt like his head was about to explode. “You have a daughter?! Since when?!” 

Mr. Wright sighed. “It’s sort of a lot to explain… I wasn’t exactly planning on talking.” 

Leon took a breath, and he composed himself. “So… you really didn’t want to see me, huh? I have heard you’ve been avoiding everyone because of that whole disbarment thing…” Leon frowned. “Man, I don’t give a fuck that you’re unemployed, if that’s the reason you’re avoiding everyone. Why would you try and ice everyone out? Why even bother coming to my game?” Leon felt a hint of anger seeping into his tone as he spoke, but he couldn’t help it. Mr. Wright was a walking contradiction, and Leon both felt sorry for and frustrated by him. 

Mr. Wright sighed, and he tipped the baseball cap on his head down so it obscured his face. He couldn’t look at him, but Leon could see a small portion of his face, and it was riddled with guilt. Suddenly, Leon felt like an asshole all over again. 

“You hurt my daddy!” Trucy glared at him. “You’re a bully. Take back your stupid baseball!” Mr. Hat lobbed the baseball at Leon, and he caught it out of reflex. He saw the puppet retracting into god-knows-where as Trucy glared at him. Leon couldn’t comprehend what he’d just seen. 

“Damn it,” Leon held the baseball tight in his hands. “I-I didn’t mean to be a jerk about it… but this is my first time back in Japan and I heard about you-” 

Mr. Wright held up his hand and he smiled a sad smile. “-You don’t need to apologize… it was my fault. I came to your game with Trucy because I wanted her to have fun… and I wanted to see you before your team left again. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I just figured it would be a good idea, though, I doubt that now.” Mr. Wright stopped and looked at Leon, tilting his head so that Leon could see his features. 

He hadn’t shaved in a while, Leon noticed. There were patches of stubble on his face. His clothes seemed baggy and uneven, like he wasn’t used to wearing them. There was something about the way that Mr. Wright looked that didn’t sit right with Leon. He looked like a shell of his former self, in a way. He looked sadder, and he clearly let that show in his appearance. 

“I… I really appreciate that you came, Mr. Wright,” Leon said at last. “I, uh, didn’t know you kept up with baseball. Sorry I fucked it up so royally at the last minute.” 

“Hey, don’t swear in front of my daughter.” Mr. Wright laughed then, and it almost looked unnatural when compared to his melancholy appearance. “You didn’t mess up, you hit four home runs. If that’s an off day for you, then I’d love to see what you look like on an uh, on day.” Mr. Wright placed his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. He pointed to Leon’s shirt with a slight smirk. “You a Gavinners fan now?” 

Shit. Fuck. Leon felt himself turning bright red as he looked down at his shirt. It was black with the logo of the Gavinners in a brilliant gold in the center of the shirt. He’d thought it looked pretty punk rock, though there was no way he’d admit that now. Of course, he just had to bring the shirt the day he saw Mr. Wright. “I’ll burn it as soon as I can, I swear,” Leon stated. “I’ll burn all their merch, promise. It’s shitty what he did.” 

Mr. Wright shook his head. “No, no need for that. They do make good music, huh?” 

“Klavier Gavin is cute!” Trucy piped up with a grin. 

Leon raised an eyebrow, and he motioned for Mr. Wright to come closer to him, away from Trucy. “Does, uh, she know what Klavier did to you? If she’s your daughter… why isn’t she more upset?” 

Mr. Wright shook his head. “I only tell her what she needs to know, and besides, Klavier Gavin isn’t a bad guy. I don’t want her hating him…that’s all.” 

Leon turned to look at Trucy, who was beginning to shovel cotton candy into her mouth. He turned back to Mr. Wright, who watched her with a fond expression. “So… you really have a daughter… who’s a magician? Since when?” Leon asked. 

“Do you really think I had an eight-year old daughter this whole time that I never told anyone about? One who looks nothing like me?” 

“No… but what am I supposed to think? Where did she even come from? That stuff she’s wearing looks kinda familiar…” Leon paused, studying it further. “Are you sure she’s eight? I just remember seeing people dressed like her on TV when I was little. My cousin and I liked to watch them together. What were they called?” Leon furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh…” 

“-The Gramayres!” Trucy exclaimed, popping up between them, cotton candy in hand. “You have heard of our troupe! My daddy was one of the stars!” Leon looked at Mr. Wright in bewilderment, and Trucy shook her head. “No, my other daddy.” 

“Mr. Edgeworth?” Leon raised an eyebrow. 

“No, Mr. Edgeworth is daddy’s good friend, I’ve never met him.” Trucy crossed her arms and tilted her head as a faint blush dusted Mr. Wright’s cheeks, though his face fell again. Leon crossed his arms, he hadn’t expected Mr. Wright to cut off Mr. Edgeworth of all people. It was obvious those two were close, and Leon realized Mr. Wright hadn’t even mentioned Maya and Pearl. Trucy, oblivious to Leon’s internal reaction to her statement, continued on. Though, she hadn’t been looking at him, instead focusing on Mr. Wright’s faint blush with a quizzical expression. 

“My daddy is Zak Gramarye!” Trucy exclaimed, grinning proudly. It was as if she’d chosen to ignore Mr. Wright’s reaction. Maybe for his own sake? Leon figured he could understand why she’d want to do that. Mr. Edgeworth was probably a touchy subject. 

“Oh!” Leon snapped his fingers. “I heard about Zak Gramarye recently…” Several details of the case that he’d heard about from the news and his friends came rushing back to him. That girl was Mr. Wright’s client’s daughter. “Wait… Zak Gramarye was that guy who escaped custody! He’s a wanted man, or something, right? Why…why do you have his daughter, Mr. Wright?” 

“My daddy vanished, but he’ll come back,” Trucy said, though there was something in her eyes that made Leon doubt she meant what she said. “I have my other daddy now anyway. My daddy makes me happy and takes me to fun baseball games like this!” 

Mr. Wright tipped his cap. “I’m glad you had fun, Trucy.” 

He hadn’t answered Leon’s question, but Leon didn’t feel like prying further. He honestly didn’t want to make Mr. Wright or Trucy relive that trial for his sake. He figured having experience with having a friend on trial, he wouldn’t have wanted an onslaught of questions either (that hadn’t stopped Kanon from asking anyway). 

“Yeah…I’m glad both of you came.” Leon couldn’t help but feel sorry for the girl now. He felt sorry for Mr. Wright too. 

He just felt sorry for both of them, and he didn’t know what to do. He felt that familiar frustration again, that feeling that he was being useless. He remembered feeling that way for so long about Hiro’s death, no matter how much he was reassured by Hiroko Hagakure that it was alright, or even by Hiro himself once he’d been channeled. His friend needed him, and he hadn’t been there, and now he felt like it was happening again. Both Mr. Wright and Trucy felt beyond his reach, as if they were caught in something he could never understand. Leon knew that smarts or sensitivity weren’t his thing, and it had a habit of making him feel awful. 

“I’m sorry I threw that ball at you and called you a bully,” Trucy piped up. She gave Leon a sad look. “You look like you want to cry.” 

“I-I do?” Leon blinked, and sure enough, he felt his eyes getting watery. “I, uh, damn it…” 

“Oh, I know! Leon Kuwata…” Trucy smiled. “I think you need… magic!” Trucy took off her hat and tapped it, and a few doves flew out. 

Leon laughed, and he already felt lighter at seeing Trucy enjoying her own mini performance. “You know, you remind me of someone I met in school once,” Leon quipped. “Though, you’re a lot more fun than she was… man, that girl was really boring, actually.” 

“I remind you of someone boring?” 

“No! You’re just both magicians, that’s all. She just happened to always speak with this sleepy monotone that made it impossible to take that girl seriously, and I only ever talked to her a few times, but she was a magician too. Her name was, uh, something… Yumeno.”    
  


Trucy’s face lit up. “Himiko Yumeno! The one who refused!” 

“Huh?” Leon’s eyebrows furrowed. “Do all magicians know each other or something?” 

“You never told me about this one, Trucy.” Mr. Wright looked bemused, and Leon felt a small pinprick of relief. He actually seemed a bit happier, if only for a second. “Who is this Himiko?” 

Trucy’s expression grew comically serious. “Listen, daddy… and Leon. Himiko Yumeno was a growing phenomenon in the community of magicians, she even has the record for youngest person to get magician of the year! People were buzzing about her, and how she wasn’t even a Gramayre, and she performed with an ameatur at that! I remember my daddy and mommy talking about how Magnifi was wondering why she hadn’t auditioned for our troupe yet. She and her mentor were performing as independent, amature magicians. Their shows were getting a lot of buzz and they were starting to take attention from the troupe, so Magnifi took Uncle Valant and Daddy to see them, as they were our competition. Her mentor was average, but Himiko was amazing! She saved her mentor from a trick gone wrong and carried the whole show! Magnifi made her an unprecedented offer to join our troupe without an audition and leave her mentor, but she refused to leave him, thus shunning the greatest magic troupe of all time! Well, that’s what daddy told me. I imagine that she’s beautiful and majestic like mommy was, if she was that good!” 

Leon laughed. The only thing he remembered about Yumeno was how she dressed like a kid on Halloween. “Man, you think Yumeno is some kind of enchantress? She thinks she’s a freakin’ witch. Or mage. She’s weird.” 

Trucy frowned. “You wouldn’t understand the art of magic… maybe she is a witch. I want to meet Himiko!” 

Mr. Wright shook his head playfully. “Now look what you’ve done, Leon. You’ve incited the wrath of the mage Himiko from on afar, and she’ll lend her power to Trucy, and they’ll put a hex on you!” 

“You’re seriously playing into this?!” Leon groaned as Mr. Wright laughed. Leon figured if Trucy ever did run into Yumeno one day, she’d probably be very disappointed. 

“Give me back my baseball!” Trucy pouted. 

“Here, let me do something first.” Leon searched around in his pants pockets for a marker. He tended to keep one on him. He quickly found one and signed his name on the baseball. “Here, uh, Mr. Hat did ask for an autograph. Consider it a, uh, good luck hex on the ball. Keep it with you and you’ll do well on your next magic show.” 

Trucy grinned as she took the ball from Leon. “I’m not sure you have enough magical potential to do that,” she said. “... but thanks. I’ll make sure to use this ball in my next show!” 

“You perform?! By yourself?!” 

“She is a Gramayre, kid,” Mr. Wright piped up. “Anyway… it was good to see you again, Leon. Really. I’m glad to see you doing well, and I am glad we talked after all. You’re getting back on the road soon, and who knows when we’d see each other again. Though, I can watch your games on TV. I’ve seen a few already, and I have plenty of time now anyway.” Mr. Wright slid his cap back over his head, and Leon could see that his disbarment was still grating at him. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wright. You don’t deserve to feel like… uh… you’re not okay, clearly, and I just wonder if…” Leon faltered, and he couldn’t find the right words to say. Everything Mr. Wright said was laced with hesitation, every laugh had a hint of pain wrapped around it. This wasn’t the same Mr. Wright that Leon got to know. 

“You don’t have to pity me,” Mr. Wright said. “Trust me, there’s a reason I stayed away. You saw me… and it ruined your whole game today. If I show myself to everyone, it’ll mess with them. It’ll cause them to feel guilty, when it isn’t their faults I ended up like this.” Mr. Wright looked right at Leon. “You’re not at fault, Leon. I just want you to do well, forget about me. Be the best you can be, and I don’t want to get in the way of that.” 

“After all you’ve done for me, for my friends, you think I see you like that?” Leon shook his head. “You’re not some burden, and I can’t forget about this, about how you clearly aren’t okay!” Leon felt around in his pockets for his cellphone. “I have some numbers from school, Makoto, Chihiro, hell, I have Nekomaru’s number if you need some training or something. Just let me call-” 

“-No.” Mr. Wright’s expression went dark. “If we are friends, you’ll respect that I don’t want anyone involved with me. Not right now. Take care, Leon.” Mr. Wright’s expression relaxed, and he waved, walking off. He motioned for Trucy to follow him. 

Leon felt like a weight was just dropped on him. He didn’t know how he’d messed up that badly, badly enough that Mr. Wright didn’t want anything to do with him. He grit his teeth and felt his hands curling into fists by his side. He couldn’t just leave things like this, he felt like shit, he was useless again-- a gloved hand gently patted his shoulder. Leon’s fists uncurled and he took a breath. 

He looked up from the sidewalk to see Trucy giving him a small smile. Her tiny hand stayed on his shoulder. “Daddy watches baseball sometimes, he likes to point you out when you’re there,” she said. “I-I don’t think daddy is trying to be mean… so please don’t hate him.” She retracted her hand and nervously tugged on the glove.

“I don’t hate him… I’m just worried.” Leon pursed his lips. “I’m leaving town tomorrow… so you’re going to have to promise me you’ll look out for him, okay? He did me a huge favor and helped out a lot of my friends, and I just want him to be alright.” 

Trucy nodded, a serious expression on her face. “I can tell when he’s upset… I want him to be happy too!” 

Leon felt a twinge of guilt seeing Trucy so dedicated to making Mr. Wright happy. He figured Mr. Wright brought Trucy here to have fun, not get involved with his own guilt and desire to see how he was doing, even from afar. He wasn’t sure if Mr. Wright had thought that one through, but he was right in that Trucy deserved to have some fun. Especially if that Zak Gramarye guy was a fugitive, and her real dad was probably never coming back. She deserved to have a good day, like any other fan. 

Leon grinned, putting on his best home-run smile. “I want him to be happy too, and you know how he’s done us both some favors.” Leon knelt down to Trucy’s level. At the very least, he knew how to interact with the younger fans, and Trucy was no exception. He’d help make her happy. “Let’s shake on it then. You’ll make sure Mr. Wright doesn’t get into any trouble, okay? Promise? I’m leaving soon, and I won’t be able to talk to Mr. Wright for a while, so I want you to encourage him to see his friends again. It’ll make them all happy, and I know they’ll all want to meet you. You’re really cool, Trucy.” 

Trucy smiled and shook his hand. “It’s a promise!” 

Leon stood up with a grin. “Hey, don’t forget to take care of yourself too, okay? I hope your show goes well. The uh… magic baseball will hopefully help with that.” 

“It’s not just any show, tonight is a duel!” Trucy said, her face comically serious. “Tonight, a mysterious mage was also booked to perform at the same time as me, so the manager of the Wonder Bar decided to have us perform at the same time to wow the audience!” 

“You better win,” Leon said. “I’d bet you can take down any weirdo with a top hat.” 

“Hey!” Trucy pouted. “For all I know, this mage could be Himiko Yumeno, and I could finally get to meet her!” 

“Yeah, uh, hopefully,” Leon sighed. He honestly couldn’t imagine anyone, even a fellow magician, looking up to Yumeno. Though, he wondered if she’d changed at all since the last time he’d seen her. He hardly talked to her, after all. Maybe Trucy hadn’t been too far off the mark in calling him a jerk earlier. Leon pointed towards the direction Mr. Wright went. “You should go catch up with your dad, Trucy. Oh, and if it is Himiko, uh, tell her Leon from school says hi. I bet she’s different than I remember her. And tell your Dad not to be a stranger, okay? Baseball is on channel 6.”

Trucy smiled. “I’ll tell them both. Abracagoodbye, Leon!” Trucy threw a fistfull of confetti in the air and ran away. She waved goodbye as she ran, her cape fluttering behind her. 

Leon sighed, running a hand through his shortened hair. He couldn’t believe what’d just happened. Mr. Wright of all people, finally making an appearance in his life, and he was a different person. Someone who shut himself off, who viewed himself as a burden. He was determined to weather whatever the hell was going on with him alone, and Leon realized that it was similar to how he’d acted during Makoto’s trial. If Mr. Wright was going through something similar to that… Leon remembered how much he’d hurt during that time. He recalled how he’d felt his own guilt and grief inside of him manifesting into anger, causing him to lash out at his friends. It made his stomach churn to imagine someone as strong as Mr. Wright succumbing to those feelings in front of him. 

Well, there was Trucy at least. She seemed like a godsend of sorts. The few times Mr. Wright had smiled and seemed at ease, it was around her. She almost reminded him of Makoto’s little sister and the positive energy she’d brought to the trial; the unconditional support she’d given Makoto. He also thought of Sayaka, how Makoto probably had appreciated the fact that she’d never wavered either. Sayaka always put on a smile, and Leon hadn’t realized how much that attitude had helped everyone, but that it wore on Sayaka as well. It would probably wear on Trucy too, he realized with a grimace. Leon just hoped she could look out for Mr. Wright. He had no doubt she’d try her best, but she was a little girl. No matter how positive she was, would she really be able to help someone like Mr. Wright? Someone with a past that Leon couldn’t even wrap his head around? Leon had tried at the very least to encourage her. He hoped she’d at least enjoyed the game.

Leon took out his phone, concern and unease swirling around inside of him. He looked for a familiar number. Makoto’s number. He wondered how Makoto was doing throughout all this. He’d only mentioned Mr. Wright whenever he’d talked or texted in the class chat. He’d never mentioned himself, or how he felt. Leon punched in Makoto’s number, and the phone started to ring. 

“ _ Hello? Leon?”  _

“Hey, Makoto. You said you were worried about Mr. Wright… well, I saw him today, and I’ll tell you what I know, I swear.”

_ “...”  _

“I just wanted to ask you about yourself first. You’re okay… right?” 

*

*

*

A few hours later

The Wonder Bar

Phoenix looked down at the backstage floor, grinding his teeth so hard, it seemed like they’d be whittled away. He felt a congealed mixture of shame, hollowness, and fury swirling around in his gut. It’d been there ever since the game, and even helping Trucy prepare backstage for her show hadn’t done anything to ease the feeling. He couldn’t help but think that today had been a confirmation of his belief that he should stay away from the ultimates. Even reappearing in Leon’s life for a brief moment had thrown him entirely, causing him to fail in an area he’d normally excelled in. He’d completely fumbled, and it was all because Leon was worried about him. He shouldn’t have taken the risk to go out to see him today. He’d just wanted to catch a live game and have fun with Trucy. He’d just wanted to be able to be supportive without showing himself. He’d figured it was the least he could do. Of course, that damn home run had other plans. 

“Daddy?” Trucy held his hand, and looked at him with hesitation. She adjusted her hat. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Trucy.” Phoenix responded, doing his best to ease up his appearance. “Are you ready for your performance tonight?” 

Trucy nodded. “I’ve been practicing some new material with Mr. Hat! Though… I think I’m going to use Leon’s baseball as part of the show. Maybe Mr. Hat and I can play catch with the audience!” 

“That sounds fun, Trucy.” 

“Daddy?” 

“Hm?” 

“When you talked about Mr. Edgeworth, and Maya, and Pearl, you also talked about Leon too. You’ve told me about Leon and his friends before when we’d watch baseball on TV,” Trucy frowned, and Phoenix felt her grip his hand even tighter. “You told me about Makoto and Kyoko and Sayaka and Leon and Byakuya and Komaru… if they’re your friends, why are you being so mean to them?” Trucy looked straight at Phoenix, and she looked upset. It made Phoenix’s heart ache. “Why are you avoiding your friends? You vanished.” 

“It’s complicated, Trucy,” Phoenix sighed, taking off his baseball cap. He wasn’t sure why he was still wearing it. He knelt down to Trucy’s level, and placed his free hand on her shoulder. “I’m not avoiding them because I hate them. It’s the opposite. They all have their own lives to live, Trucy… and I just want them to do well. The way I do that is by staying away from them. Even if it makes us both sad, it’s for the best.” 

Trucy shook her head adamantly. “That’s… that’s wrong!” 

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Phoenix said weakly. He wasn’t sure if Trucy was convinced by that. He looked at her, and she frowned at him. No dice. 

Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he understood his own philosophy. Going to Leon’s game had felt good, he’d been at ease for a moment, knowing he was showing his support. He was finding it harder and harder to be alone, yet he knew he had no choice in the matter. It was the right thing to do, no matter how much it hurt. He’d thought about how much he wanted to talk to Edgeworth, if even for a moment, to travel to Kurain to see Maya and Pearl. Staying away hurt, and the more it hurt, the less he was able to feel. The few happy points in his day were talking to Trucy and getting emails from Chihiro. Phoenix could feel himself getting numb as time went on, and he hated it. As much as he hated it, he needed to be detached.

“Can you promise me something, daddy?” Trucy said. She looked unusually serious. She was normally all-smiles before a show. “If one of your friends is gonna be doing something special… will you go? I know how excited you were for this game, and we had so much fun! We can work really hard not to be seen, and I’ll shield you with my magic! I really want you to be happy, and I know seeing your friends makes you happy.” 

Phoenix felt a small, wry laugh escape his lips. Trucy was one smart cookie, and she wasn’t fooled by him at all. No matter how much he acted, or tried to convince himself otherwise, he cared. It wasn’t something he could turn off easily. The game had been fun too, and talking to Leon had been a relief, in a sense. It was good to get confirmation that he was doing well for himself, and that a large majority of the class stayed in contact. He remembered the graduation. Seeing all of them together, full of hope. He’d been so proud. 

“Okay, Trucy,” he relented. “If something ever comes up… I’ll go. It’s a promise.” 

“Yay!” Trucy cheered. “I’ll get to see all of your friends… from a distance!” There was a brief hesitation in her enthusiasm as she spoke those last few words, and Phoenix sighed. She was trying her best for his sake, but she had an unnaturally good perception. She could see the reluctance behind his words, the pain he felt over his enforced isolation. 

It was for the best, Phoenix thought. Everyone had their own lives to live… lives that shouldn’t involve him. He already had lingering guilt over getting Chihiro involved in his plans, even if he really enjoyed talking with Chihiro through email. He found himself staying up at night, thinking of worst-case scenarios. Cases where Kristoph somehow found out about Chihiro’s involvement, and he’d be in danger, all because he’d wanted to help Phoenix. Trucy would understand one day, they all would, once the truth of the case was brought to light. Once Kristoph Gavin was no longer a threat, when he no longer had the shame of disbarment hanging over him, he could meet everyone in person again and he could apologize. Maybe then, the horrible amalgamation of negative emotions that culminated inside of him would go away. For now, though, it was a distant fantasy, and he was alone. 

“Daddy, catch!” 

Phoenix’s eyes widened as Trucy suddenly threw Leon’s baseball right towards him. Phoenix caught it out of pure reflex. Trucy clapped, and soon Mr. Hat had materialized to applaud him as well. Phoenix smiled, holding the ball in his hand, Leon’s name scrawled on its side. He supposed he wasn’t entirely alone after all. 

“Trucy Wright,” the familiar nasal voice of the Wonder Bar manager exclaimed. “Your competition just got here. She’s supposedly some kind of ultimate mage, or whatever. She’s over there if you want to meet her.” The manager pointed across the room where three girls were coming in. One was dressed as a witch, one wore a yellow jacket, and the other wore a green bow. 

“You can do it, Himiko!” The girl with the green bow exclaimed passionately. She took the witch girl by the shoulders. “You’re the most talented person ever! No one compares to you!” 

“Atua offers his divine blessing to Himiko to crush her opponent,” the girl with the yellow jacket crooned. Her voice was eerily cutesy. She turned to face Phoenix and Trucy. Her eyes looked surprisingly intense. “Ah, Atua had no idea Himiko’s opponent would be so young! Nevertheless, a sacrifice was made, so she must lose regardless!” 

“Stop with Atua! Himiko will win because she’s very talented! No matter what kind of magician, even a Gramayre can’t stop Himiko!” The girl with the green bow kissed the witch girl on the cheek. “Just have fun, and don’t think about the Gramayres!” 

Sacrifice?! Phoenix was starting to see Leon’s point about how Himiko was a weirdo. Though, he wasn’t sure, the yellow-jacket girl wasn’t-

“-HIMIKO!” Trucy yelled in excitement, racing towards the witch girl with stars in her eyes. “I can’t wait to perform with you! May the best magician win!” Trucy held out a gloved hand, and she was absolutely beaming. 

Himiko regarded Trucy with a sleepy gaze, and the green bow girl stepped forward protectively, but the yellow-jacket girl shook her head and held her back. The yellow-jacket girl looked at Phoenix, and she smiled. Phoenix shivered, and he wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so unnerved. Phoenix was glad that Trucy at least got to see this Himiko girl, though based on her story, he had a feeling Himiko wasn’t too keen on Gramayres. 

Himiko, the witch, shook Trucy’s hand. A small smile barely appeared on her face. “Yeah, let’s have a good show.” Her voice was a bit lethargic, though Phoenix wasn’t going to comment on that. 

“You’re amazing!” Trucy went on. “I’ve always wanted to meet you!” The green bowed girl relaxed at that comment and smiled at Trucy. The yellow-jacketed girl was still looking at Phoenix. 

“You really think that?” Himiko looked genuinely surprised. “You’re a Gramayre.” 

“So?” Trucy raised an eyebrow. “I just like magic, and I’ve heard so much about you! I want to be like you, and be the youngest magician of the year!” 

“...that’s really nice of you,” Himiko managed at last. She looked considerably more animated than she had when Trucy had first run up to her. “Thank you. My mana must be off… my perception of you was wrong… you’re quite nice. I’m glad you like my magic… and I’m sure I’ll like yours too.” 

“Thanks!” Trucy beamed. “Oh, and Leon from school says hi!” 

“Leon? Nyeh?” Himiko yawned. “I don’t remember him-” 

“-He’s a degenerate!” The girl with the green bow said, her face contorting in disgust. “Just like him!” She pointed straight at Phoenix. “What’s this degenerate doing back here? He could be a pervert! I’ll protect us!” The girl assumed a fighting stance and pushed Trucy and Himiko behind her.

“That’s my daddy!” Trucy protested. “He’s not a degenerate!” 

“I’m not, a, uh, degenerate,” Phoenix offered, not sure what else to say. “I’m just here to see my daughter perform. You’re here to see Himiko, right?” 

The yellow-jacketed girl nodded before the other girl could spit out a retort. “Ah, so you are. I am Angie, and this is Tenko. We are here to watch Himiko… though you yourself are quite fascinating! Have you heard of Atua?” 

“Show’s starting!” the manager shooed Phoenix, Tenko, and Angie out, while Trucy and Himiko remained backstage. The two were exchanging words, and Phoenix could see the elation across Trucy’s features, and even Himiko seemed to be warming to Trucy already. Trucy did have an infectious enthusiasm. 

Phoenix sat at his usual table, front and center. He’d never miss a minute of Trucy’s performances on the nights when he wasn’t playing piano. Though, this time, he wasn’t alone at his table. Angie had eagerly sat beside him with no hesitation, and Tenko was forced to sit next to Angie. Phoenix wasn’t sure why she seemed to loathe him so much, or why Angie was studying him. If enduring their presence would mean that Trucy got to talk to Himiko, it was worth it. 

The spotlights began to dim. “Atua is telling me that you are at a crossroads,” Angie whispered in his ear. “I believe that prayer to Atua will help you in your decision.” 

“Oh?” Phoenix felt a small smirk spread across his face. This sounded like a load of garbage. Tenko rolled her eyes, though he wasn’t sure if it was directed at him or Angie. “Who exactly is this Atua guy?” 

“Atua is God,” Angie grinned, the reflection of the spotlights creating a halo around her white hair. “Atua can take the form of a strong, kind female mentor to help steer you on the right track. With a strong sense of justice and family, Atua will take your hand and show you the way.” Angie shook her head at him. “Atua sees your inner turmoil that you try to hide, and it is beginning to consume you. You cannot be at ease again until you resolve this issue that is tearing at you. Atua knows you are lost, and Atua’s divine will can be your savior, Phoenix Wright. Atua is welcoming to all, even those in disgrace.” 

Phoenix’s smirk evaporated off his face. Mia. He thought of Chihiro’s Alter, and how it would react to him. He thought of the real Mia. How had this Angie girl just… who was she? How could she tell? The familiar concoction of negativity Phoenix felt earlier came back in full force as Angie’s eyes bore into him. Even Tenko didn’t look disgusted anymore, she just looked at him blankly, with a hint of pity. Tenko opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the curtains rose, and applause filled the room. Tenko’s eyes flitted to the stage and Angie grinned as Trucy and Himiko came out, as if she hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. Phoenix forced himself to look at the stage, away from Angie. The show was starting, but even Trucy’s smile as she performed alongside Himiko couldn’t pull him from the dark fog that’d overtaken him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go! More cameos from some familar faces... at least Trucy had a good time. Don't worry, Phoenix is not about to start worshiping Atua. After the show, Himiko and Trucy talk about magic (Tenko is listening adamantly whenever Himiko speaks and complementing them both on their incredible magic) while Angie tries to tell Phoenix more about Atua. Phoenix finally manages to get her talking about art instead after a painful half an hour. 
> 
> I hope I wrote Leon well, I really was shaky on him, but I saw a BB game as a good way for Phoenix to make an appearance. Plus, I did like delving into a bit of his thoughts post-trial.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter! What did you guys think! Does this seem worthwhile to you guys? I wanted to start with Mukuro, because I just thought juxtaposing her and Phoenix off the bat would be interesting, not to mention she's the only one without access to regular news updates and constant contact with her classmates, so Phoenix would go to her first anyway. Poor guy. I also enjoyed the mental image of Trucy releasing a swarm of bugs in the lobby much to the delight of Gonta, while the poor guard is completely powereless to stop it. Speaking of, out of all the V3 characters, I will say that Ryoma is fun to write for me, he's a cool guy, not to mention I thought of all people, he'd be quick to see something was clearly grating at Phoenix. The chapters will be in cronological order, as the initial lead in will show how far into disbarment the event is happening, though there will be one chapter that will be out of order, but it's a doozy, so stay tuned! I hope you all enjoyed, and I just hope this can try to live up to Turnabout THH.


End file.
